The purpose of this project is to compare fast approximate solvation free energy models with more accurate calculations obtained by solving the Poisson-Boltzmann equation. We have done this for peptides up to length 9 for three solvation models: the generalized Born model, a surface area-based model, and the distance dependent dielectric model. Future work will extend the comparisons to larger structures and will involve development of improved models with respect to speed and accuracy.